


This is Fucking Awesome

by EliseEtcetera



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, boycotts make Enjolras horny, i thought it was funny, smutty crack FTW, this is tiny and weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseEtcetera/pseuds/EliseEtcetera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Enjolras and Grantaire are having sex in a car with the radio on. Everything is going fine until Thrift Shop plays and ruins the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Fucking Awesome

“Oh God, Ennnj…”  
  
“God, ‘Taire, how the hell are you so tight-ahh, do that again!”  
  
“What, this?”  
  
“YES, Grantaire, fucking hell…”  
  
“You’re so much—fuck, louder than I thought—oh God, please don’t stop!”  
  
‘ _I’M GONNA POP SOME TAGS_ —'  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”  
  
Grantaire reached from the back seat to hit the volume button on the car radio when Enjolras did something Grantaire had never seen him do.  
  
He threw his head back and  _laughed_. Not just a little chuckle either, a full, rumbling, belly laugh. Grantaire froze and stared up at his lover. “Umm, are you OK, Enj?”  
  
Enjolras nodded, biting his lip to hold back his giggles. “I’m fine, don’t turn it off.”  
  
“What? We’re not having se—“Grantaire was cut off as the end of the chorus came and Enjolras did yet another thing Grantaire had never seen.  
  
He tightened his hold on Grantaire’s hips, and in time with the music, started thrusting as he yelled, “THIS IS FUCK-ING AWE-SOME!”  
  
Grantaire was torn between moaning and laughing and instead gasped out some strange combination. “Oh, my God, are you twelve?”  
  
Enjolras chuckled and leaned forward, pressing their torsos together. “I got a big cock,” he whispered into Grantaire’s ear, dissolving once again into giggles.  
  
“Oh, so modest,” Grantaire laughed, reaching again to flick the radio off. “Come on, the car’s not sexy anymore, let’s go home.”  
  
Enjolras pouted, but got off of Grantaire and the two pulled their shirts over their heads and tugged their jeans up.  
  
The short drive back to Enjolras and Grantaire’s shared apartment was quiet, save for the occasional giggles that escaped from their mouths.  
  
“You know, he really  _does_  have a point,” Enjolras said as he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.  
  
“Who?” Grantaire said, getting out and heading to the door as Enjolras followed him. “Macklemore?”  
  
Enjolras stared at him blankly. ”Who’s that?”  
  
Grantaire sighed and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. “He’s the guy that does Thrift Shop; is that who you’re talking about?”  
  
Enjolras nodded, “Yeah, he has a really good point, I mean, fifty dollars for a t-shirt?” The blond sauntered over to the couch once they entered the apartment and promptly threw himself onto it. “That’s absolutely disgusting.”   
  
Grantaire shrugged, “There’s not much you can do, though. That’s just how it is.”  
  
Enjolras grunted noncommittally and Grantaire thought that would be the end of this discussion and they could get back to what they had been doing before they were so rudely interrupted. Alas, that gleam Grantaire knew so well appeared in Enjolras’ eyes and the dark haired man knew what his boyfriend was going to say before he said it.  
  
“We could protest.”  
  
Grantaire almost laughed aloud at the statement; he’d been right, of course, but instead just smiled. “And how do you plan on protesting big business, dear Enj?”  
  
“Oh God, there are so many different ways, ‘Taire! We could hold sit-ins, rallies, boycotts—oh  _boycotts_! That would be perfect!”  
  
Grantaire sighed softly and made his way into the kitchen. Once Enjolras got started, very little could make him stop, and Grantaire doubted Enjolras would want to finish their activities now. He crossed in front of the couch as he walked to the next room and was stopped by Enjolras tugging on the belt loops of his jeans.  
  
“Wha—“ Grantaire grunted as he was pulled down on top of his lover.  
  
Enjolras kissed him passionately and began unzipping his jeans. “I’m not done with you just yet, R.”  
  
Grantaire grinned and kissed him again.  
  
Macklemore and the downfall of big business could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6517216#t6517216


End file.
